Light Gestures
by Mitsuchi
Summary: Hyuuga and Kiyoshi notice a surprising expression from Kuroko and they're dying to know where it came from. Kagakuro slight kiyohyuu


"Don't you think Kuroko has been grinning a lot lately?"

"Huh?" Kiyoshi stared at his captain blankly, stopping mid bite at the completely random topic. They were eating lunch quietly, well, as quietly Kiyoshi could manage, when Hyuuga mentioned their younger teammate. Kiyoshi knew Kuroko was capable of more expression than his notorious title suggested, but grinning?

"How much is a lot?"

"Moron! He does it at least once every practice!"

Kiyoshi took a bite from his sandwich slowly as he thought. By the way Hyuuga glared at him, Kiyoshi knew he needed to start remembering. However, Kuroko definitely lived up to his title as a phantom. His mind flashed to the past weeks and tried to focus on Kuroko. Kiyoshi didn't want to tell Hyuuga who he really focused on during practice. Being crazy for your headstrong captain never ended well. Kiyoshi tapped his fingers on the desk and closed his eyes. In his mind he could see Kuroko smile...quite frequently actually, much more than he had originally noticed. It was strange...but not for the reason expected.

"Doesn't it seem familiar to you? I shouldn't be so familiar with a smile I never see, right?" Kiyoshi asked with growing confusion. His thin lips pressed together as he stared at Hyuuga. Hyuuga mirrored Kiyoshi's own reaction and scratched his head with frustration. Kiyoshi allowed himself a second to admire Hyuuga's reaction before brainstorming possible answers for Kuroko's new habit.

"Maybe he's finally comfortable with us now?" Hyuuga offered.

"But he never does that with his former teammates, and he's known them for years."

"So it's new...dammit why the hell is he doing it now?!" Hyuuga huffed as his frustration completely transformed into disdain for his unpredictable first year.

Kiyoshi started to suggest they just ask him when lunch break ended. They moved to their original seats begrudgingly, too caught up in Kuroko's behavior.

Fourth and fifth period passed painfully slow. Hyuuga hated leaving things unfinished and Kiyoshi could tell by just one glance that he was determined to either figure it out or make sure Kuroko never smiled again. Practice was going to be a living hell if they didn't wrap this up.

Their history teacher helped out a little.

"Just as a side note, did you know that couples tend to adopt their partner's quirks and expressions after a certain amount of time?" Their eccentric history teacher, who always commented on human behaviors, was oblivious to effect of his comment to two certain basketball players and continued with his lecture.

Kiyoshi's face paled then reddened slightly when he figured why the grin seemed so familiar.

Kagami

That upturned smile, that flash of teeth.

_Kagami _

This was too embarrassing even for them. They always had a domestic aura to them, but this was just too much. Kiyoshi assumed the same thing could happen with close friends, but somehow a more intimate relationship didn't seem unlikely. The couple jokes weren't too far off then.

Kiyoshi hesitantly faced Hyuuga, wondering how he would react, if he was even listening. Kiyoshi burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at what he saw; Hyuuga was pink all over. His ears were practically crimson and his expression a mixture of shock and disbelief. Hyuuga eventually noticed Kiyoshi.

"Don't laugh, idiot!" Hyuuga shouted, standing abruptly against better judgement.

"Hyuuga-kun! Outside!"

He really hated Kiyoshi.

* * *

"They could just be close friends," Kiyoshi lamented for the tenth time that night.

"Do you honestly believe that? They look more like fucking newlyweds to me!" Hyuuga threw him an incredulous look.

Practice was interesting to say the least. Instead of taking it in stride, Hyuuga watched the two whenever opportunity allowed, hoping evidence to disprove his new theory would appear. It never did. He almost dropped his ball when Kagami started helping Kuroko with his form, or when Kagami tied Kuroko's undone shoelace. When it was time to change, Kuroko had accidentally opened Kagami's locker and put on Kagami's shirt. It wasn't looking good for Kiyoshi's case.

Kiyoshi just sighed, talking about someone else's relationship seemed wrong somehow, even if they were right. He reached for his phone to check the time, but couldn't find it.

"Hyuuga, do you mind going back to the school with me? I think I forgot my phone." Kiyoshi figured Hyuuga would just refuse his offer and head home without him, but he really couldn't help asking if it meant staying together for just a few more seconds.

"I don't really see why you need me, but I'll go," Hyuuga said with reluctance, but Kiyoshi noticed his red ears. Strange. Kiyoshi flashed his light hearted smile and together they went to retrieve the lost item. Kiyoshi pondered if Hyuuga knew his intention of inviting him, and if not, why were his ears so red?

"You hear something? It kinda sounds like rattling," Kiyoshi said as they made their way through the dark hallway. The walk there was considerably and they had made it the court before Hyuuga could even start to complain. The days were still short and although it was barely seven, the entire gym was almost pitch black. Hyuuga just scoffed and dared Kiyoshi to try and scare him. They were almost to the locker room and with each step they took, the noise grew louder.

"Do you hear it now? Sounds like it's coming from the locker room," Kiyoshi said. He would have sounded more smug had he not become completely freaked by the bizarre noise.

"Shh! It sounds more like banging," Hyuuga muttered as they both pressed their ears to the locker room door. Kiyoshi marveled at their proximity; their shoulders were pressed together and if he tilted his head slightly down, Kiyoshi was sure their lips would have met. However, the possibility of a ghost in their locker room ruined all chances of that happening.

"Holy shit. Did you hear that?" Hyuuga hissed. Kiyoshi shook his head, snapping out of his fantasy and leaned closer to identify what Hyuuga was gawking at.

Moans.

Lots of breathless, quiet, unmistakable moans. It was almost impossible to hear them over the rattling of the lockers.

Kiyoshi hoped he was imagining who the sounds belonged to...

"K-Kagami-kun..mhhnn"

Nope. He had guessed right.

"Shit, Kuroko...you're so tight."

Kiyoshi bolted into action, gripped Hyuuga's wrist and dashed out as quickly as his knee would allow. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He took them all the way to the next street until they stopped to catch their breath. If Hyuuga disliked the manhandling, he was too shocked to say anything. There was a nervous, shocked-beyond-reason smile planted on Kiyoshi's face as Hyuuga voiced his first and last comment on the incident.

"Just friends huh? _Fucking bullshit_."

* * *

Ok so the pairings are really hard to explain since it was mostly Kagakuro but through Kiyoshi and Hyuuga (Kagami and Kuroko don't even show up) and kiyohyuu is a bit one-sided...so I deeply apologize...

Also, I could write all the steamy locker sex if that's what my innocent readers are into u3u


End file.
